I've Missed Us
by Fake Shemp
Summary: Title - I've Missed Us Rating - R Fandom - Rizzoli & Isles Pairing Jane/Maura Disclaimer - I do not own a thing, just playing in the sandbox. A/N - ... Post 302 that is all.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling her arms around me once more after all our fighting, not talking, hidden glances at her when I should not have wanted to but I could not fight back my attraction, to have those slender deceptively strong arms holding me, making me strong by letting me crumble in them felt so good.

Sure it was not the first time we had been alone since she shot my father, the other times we had vanished from each others vicinity once we realized we were alone. The pain too fresh. My emotions too conflicted. How could I want to fuck her after what she had done, I had to physically stay away in hope out of sight would mean out of mind. That failed.

As soon as we were alone, the Rizzoli clan all gone except her, I kissed her. I knew after all we'd been through lately she would not be the one to kiss me first.

She was slow to start, feeling different to how she had ever felt, unsure.

"I've missed us" I breathed into her mouth between slow kisses, as the words travelled in her, her kissing became familiar to me, deeper as if extracting my words, her tongue finding mine.

Her hands travelled up my sides, her touch making me shiver, my lip quiver yet I felt safe, secure. Her fingers entwined through my hair as mine mirrored hers, tracing up her sides, slowly, relishing the heated flesh through her tank top.

I shifted closer, hindered by my bandaged leg which she looked down at, her fingers playing lightly over them. Her eyes trailing up past them, to my cut off trouser leg, up my shirt, her eyes lingering biting her lip. Her eyes fixated on my breasts making me giggle, that's when our eyes met.

"I've missed us too." She spoke low, almost a growl as she maneuvered herself slowly onto my lap, careful for my leg. Her hair falling, cascading down her shoulders, mingling with my hair as she took me in another kiss.

My hands roamed under her top slowly, as it rose up over her abs, she pulled it off over her head, and smiled that dimpled smile down at me. I kissed her bare chest as she slowly started to unbutton my shirt but I giggled as she struggled.

"Little help." She laughed. I shook my head trying to hide my smile. She raised her eyebrows, pretending I could tell like she didn't care and made a slow play to unmount my hips, knowing with my leg I could not go after her. She stilled as I teased the first button open, then the next, she settled back onto me, her smile returned.

She removed her badge, her belt as I finished unbuttoning my shirt, but I left it for her to take down off my shoulders and toss it across the couch. I pouted, playing like it was a dear possession, ok it was I love clothing, but I loved having Jane back far more.

She kissed the bare skin whilst unfastening my bra, until that too was tossed across the couch. She took one breast in her hand, the other in her mouth, as my back arched into her touch. My own hands unbuttoning her trousers, she moved to accommodate my hand in her trousers. I felt the heat emitting from her centre through her panties.

She rose off me, letting my hands wander around to her ass, pushing off her trousers and panties, she kicked them off across the room, settling back down onto me.

"Hmmmm hows it down there doc?"

"Enjoying the view." I spoke slowly, letting my eyes wander over her and up her legs, to her pussy, which I stopped licking my lips as I did, forgetting the world as I could not pull my eyes away.

I wanted to flip her over and take her hard and fast, curling into her, my lips and tongue teasing out her pleasure, but I could not, I felt at her mercy. Then before I knew it, she had moved so I could take her. I let my hands wander and kneed over her ass as it rose and dove into me slowly, matching the rhythm I was enjoying between her legs. She rode my face like she had never done it before, I felt hesitation so I gripped onto her ass, pulling her pussy further down onto my face, my tongue delved deeper into her slowly.

I felt her thighs start to shake as she gripped my head through my hair with one hand, the other on the back of the couch beside me.

The noises she was eliciting were making my own hips rise and fall, I tried to cause some friction to ease my own want, my own wetness but nothing short of contact from Jane could quell me.

Jane arched one last time into my mouth, her back stiffening as I heard her breathing shudder and stop, then let out a relieved sigh. I licked teasingly at her bud as she made a move to move away, I looked up at her and found her looking down at me, the warmest hottest smile on her face. Playfully she pushed my head away, we giggled as she flopped on the couch next to me.

"Wow...I...unf..."

"I agree wholeheartedly." I turned straight faced to her, she raised an eyebrow in return, we both smiled in unison.

She leant over and kissed my neck, slowly kissing down my torso, as I tried to shift in my seat to give her the access we both needed.

"Is your leg...?"

I winced then let out a nervous laugh at her big concerned puppy eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you... I just want-"

"-I want you too. Here help me." She took my outstretched arms and followed my guidance as I stood awkwardly. "Well that was far too much effort, there is little possibility that you will maneuver me upstairs." I let out a small giggle.

"What Maur, this isnt funny..."

"Perhaps, but your face..." I stumbled forward and she caught me in her arms, eliciting a giggle from us both. "Maybe I should just..."

"Agreed." She helped me lay down on the couch, my leg splayed out at an odd angle, but it did give her access to help take off my trousers, down over one leg, and hung down towards the floor still held on my other leg. "That's close enough." She smiled as she knelt down on the floor, between my injured leg and the couch.

She teased me, mirroring the way I usually tease her, our role reversed, as I bucked off the couch trying to gain contact where I had missed it. She smiled up at me, and I felt my heart melting.

"Oh enough... I need to fuck you." I laughed hard at her words, and her very stern face. "Maur I'm serious." Her protesting only made me laugh more.

"Just come here." She made her way on top of me, being careful not to hurt me. I cradled her head in my hands as I kissed her, sure I had been desperate to taste her juices but to be able to kiss her with them on my lips, on my tongue, made me so wet, to think of her tasting herself in our kisses.

"Maur..." She purred between kisses, "This isn't fair. I wanna go down on you." I giggled as she made her way down my torso with her mouth, occasionally looking up at me with those delicious dark eyes, I licked my mouth, tasting her there still.

I playfully pushed her head down past my stomach, and she the sound of her wanting moan made my hips rise. I was so wet I thought I felt it run onto my thighs.

Jane licked slowly up my entire centre, sending a shiver up through my stomach. She smiled up at me, and repeated it slower this time.

"What happened to fuck teasing?" She answered with another agonizing slow meandering of her tongue, and then started to kiss and nibble at my inner thighs, I could feel her breath so close to where I wanted it.

My hips buck off the couch, making her smile.

"Wow Maur... you really need this."

"You," I corrected her. "I really need you." I took her head, playing with her hair in my hands and placed her head at my pussy.

She moaned, "Fuck I've missed this." I felt the words upon me, as I bucked my hips into her mouth.

As I came closer and closer to my release, I pulled her head away, "I need to kiss you."

"Maur, I'm kinda busy."

"Now."

She moved quickly and kissed me, hard, deep, tongues fighting. My hands gripping her hard through her hair, one hand wondering down to knead her breast, her moan breathed into my mouth, my moans smothered by her tongue.

My hips rose to meet hers, she knew what I needed as she slid her hand down over my breast, down my stomach, making me twitch with pleasure and into me, her fingers curling into my wetness. I came hard, gripping onto Jane as I tried to look into her eyes when I climaxed but all I saw was blinding white, then she slowly came back into view, smiling down at me.

"Fuck you're so hot."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane had been out of the office all day with Frost and I had a mountain of paper work to get through. I figured the only time I could get through it was when she was not there. When she was not there for me to be distracted by, for me to saunter upstairs and make some implausible excuse to be there with her, sitting on her desk. Some implausible reason to tag along with her, just to be there, be with her.

No, doing that had landed me uncharacteristically behind on my paperwork, and her being nowhere in sight was opportunity to get it finished. If only I could get my mind off her.

I took in a few slow, deep breaths, gaining my composure and settled my shoulders. I corrected my posture and continued with my work for a while. That was until my mind drifted back to Jane. She never did mind me making up excuses to tag along with her. She had in fact started to suggest a need for my help when I was clearly not needed. I knew it was her that needed me. Jane being Jane could not admit to that. She had other ways of showing me. I let out a long shaky breath, anything to regain some form of composure again as I felt myself getting light headed.

It had only been one day apart, I tried to tell myself to try and regain focus on my work. Just one day and I was missing her puppy eyes. I was missing her wild hair. Oh my, that wild hair that looked delicious with my hands in it as she-No! I have to concentrate, get the work done, and I found my phone in my hand, I had subconsciously picked it up.

I checked my phone, shook my head, running my fingers through my hair, twirling a lock. I needed her. I had missed her so much and we had not had a chance to make love again since that night we had almost died, that night we had eventually forgave one another and I am twirling my hair, classic sign of sexual frustration.

No message off her since the one a half hour before we were to meet for lunch and she'd text saying she could not make it.

Angela had kept me company over lunch, which I had cut down to a mere half hour, hoping to get more work done.

We had gone more than one day recently without talking, without seeing each other but since we had made up, since I had forgiven her and I had apologized, since we had... My mind drifted back to our reconnecting. Back to her head between my thighs, back to her fingers deep inside me and I dropped my pen. Startled. My phone rang in my hand. Jane. My heart, I fear, literally skipped a beat, my mouth instantly dry.

"Hello-"

"Hey Maur, running late with traffic, I'll come pick you up from the Office."

"I did not know you-"

"Yeah I am, we umm..." Her voice got quiet. "We aint really spent time together since..."

"Since we had made up sex." I spoke matter of factly.

"It's not made its make up s-Maura!" She caught herself, then I heard her laugh, that low sexy laugh. "Yeah since that..."

"Is Frost there?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh okay, Now I understand why you cannot say that we fucked recently." I knew my use of profanity would surprise her. I smiled when it caught her off guard.

"Maura!" I heard Frost stifling laughter in the background. I stifled my own laughter.

"Sorry I just do not think that he or anybody else we know would not be happy for us."

"Mauraaa... I can't talk about... that... now... ever."

"Ever?"

"Okay, not ever just not... I'll be by soon to pick you up. See ya Maur."

"Goodbye Jane."

We both hung up, and I placed the phone in front of me, leaving my hand resting on it as I thought about how she did not want us to be a couple. No that was not correct, we were a couple, we did couple type things but she did not want our friends, family to know about us as a romantic type couple. I did not want to push her.

My mind drifted again missing Jane's smile, and sarcastic comments. I smiled thankful to be on more than speaking terms with her again, thankful to be at peace with her and her actions, but I still felt on shaky ground. I figured that was why I did not want to push the whole couple thing. But I could not go on sneaking around like we had been before the shooting, and like it looked like we were going to be again.

I turned my chair around to face the wall, and rested back, sinking into it, stretching. I closed my eyes and pictured her there with me, pictured her kneeling on the floor, and spreading open my legs, her head in my lap. No. Her arms resting on me, hands in my hair as we would kiss. She'd stroke my face and dip her hand into the opening of my shirt. No. She would stroke me over my trousers, unzip them, and place her hand inside, over my panties, under my-

My eyes shot open as I heard... as I heard Jane clearing her throat.

My hands were where I had been imagining Jane's to be. I zipped up my trousers, the sound incredibly loud in my ears in the silent room.

"Really Maur? I said I'd be here to pick you up, ya couldn't wait?" I turned in my chair, and picked up the pen, pretending to do work.

"Oh hi Jane I was just finishing off-"

"Yourself?" A smile pulled at the sides of her mouth, her eyebrows raised.

"Paperwork, I was just finishing off paperwork."

"Sure." Her eyes lit up, and she nodded, so sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

I was finished for the day and headed down to the office to pick her up. I watched her from the doorway, was she? Yes, I heard her moaning, quiet yes, but clearly I heard a moan. I watched, staring at the back of her chair for a while, enjoying the little noises she was making, enjoying picturing her on the other side of the chair. I waited long enough to hear her murmur my name and then cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Oh hi Jane, I was just finishing off-." She wrote upon paper, I watched the pen move perfectly in her slender fingers. She closed the file and placed the pen on top.

"Yourself?"

"Paperwork, I was just finishing off paperwork."

"Sure." I took my hands out of my pockets, fidgeting, wishing my hands were where hers had just been.

"I am ready to leave now." Her smile met mine as she looked up, picking up her jacket. "Are you ok Jane? You look dazed." Dazed? Yeah I was fucking dazed after I just found her with her hand buried in her trousers.

"Yeah... I was just..." I waved my hand up and down motioning at her.

"Oh..." She blushed, smoothing down the wrinkles in her shirt. "Thank you Jane."

She walked towards me, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. I think my eyes were very wide, shocked a little at how pleasant and cordial she was being after I had just found her... Oh fuck, that was hot. I had, hadn't I? Found her with her hand down her trousers. Fuck. So hot. I wanted to take her back to the chair, push her back deep into it, and bury my head in her lap. Fuck! Why hadn't I just done that as soon as I heard her moaning in her chair? Why hadn't I walked over, bent down and kissed her, put my hand on top of hers, and replaced her hand in her panties with mine? Fuck knows I'd wanted to.

"You look very beautiful too," Then her voice got quieter, as if, maybe she was, speaking just to herself. "after such a long day... apart" She took my hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, I think." I deepened the kiss, lacing my fingers with hers. "Come on, let's go home." My other hand held her chin, my thumb played over her lips, now wet from my kisses.

She drove us back to hers, and the entire journey I couldn't take my eyes off her. I sat facing forward, mostly playing with her car stereo, already having rock stations pre-set, but I needed something for my hands to play at, be occupied with as I stole side glances at her.

I wanted her to pull over and have her sit in my lap, my hand buried deep in her panties as she'd grind her ass down onto me. Fuck! I shifted awkwardly in my seat, feeling my pussy wet from watching her... fuck she wouldn't even acknowledge it. It just probably wasn't a big deal to her, just a way to fight off a cold, relieve stress, get off at work whilst thinking of me.

Fuck, I felt my wetness grow, as I rubbed my legs together trying to ease my want for her. I glanced at her, again, her posture so perfect, hands on the wheel in the perfect position, eyes intently on the road ahead. She must have felt my eyes on her as I saw a small content smile on her face but it soon disappeared as her brow furrowed slightly. What was she thinking about? Was she replaying me finding her in her office and feeling... what? Had she known I was there listening all that time that I was? Was she wondering why I hadn't made a move when we were there? Was she wondering why she hadn't pursued a move whilst we were there in the office? Why hadn't either of us? I guess as for me I still wasn't back to where we were before the shooting. Fuck things used to be so much easier. No, I was kidding myself. They weren't. Were they?

Was she thinking of pulling over and fucking me in the backseat? Fuck thats all I could think of now, her under me in the backseat. Her legs wrapped tightly around my hips as I-Fuck no, I bit my lip containing a moan, bit my lip to contain asking her to pull over so I could fuck her. Fuck being apart from her was difficult, but now being back together... we were, weren't we. Together? It was more difficult, knowing I could do all thing things I wanted with her, to her, and not be able to twenty four seven.

I almost told her to pull over several times more, the words stuck in my throat, on the tip of my tongue. I was practically biting my tongue, my foot started tapping.

She moaned at my choices in music but never changed the radio back to her pre-sets, instead staring intently ahead at the road until we pulled up at her place.

She was out the car quick, efficiently.

"Come on, I need a shower Jane."

"Hey, ok, no hurry." There was every hurry, I needed her now but I slowly made my way out the car, following her up the steps, to enjoy the view of her ass.

"Yes." She looked back at me with pursed lips, her voice a loud whisper. "That was a difficult journey."

"Normal traffic for this time in the evening Maur."

"Not that, you." Her eyebrows raised. "I have not seen you all day and then you..." Her voice got lower. "Kiss me in the office and- and now I need a shower... ok?"

"Sure." I tried to contain a giggle. "You ok Maur...?"

"Not really, hence the shower... Now come on." She stretched out her hand; I took it and was dragged inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside Maura's, she pinned me up against the door. Her arms strong, holding mine up either side of my head, one of her legs pushing into my centre. She grinded into my thigh, pushing me further into the door, my clothing ruffled up at the back as she let my arms fall so she could peel off my jacket, kissing my neck. She growled, fucking growled as she looked deep into my eyes, inches away and then she buried her face back into my neck, her soft lips moulded to my flesh, her tongue trailing wet against my flesh as she kissed me.

She held my arms back up above my head.

"Fuck you smell so good." I breathed in her scent, my nose deep in her hair. I felt her hum happily, as one of her hands fell from my wrists and push at the material at my breast. Her aggressive touching shifted my bra through the material of my shirt, it sat on my chest awkwardly, my breast out of the bra, my nipple brushing the material of my shirt roughly and she squeezed me. "Ah Maura fuck!" My head hit back against the door in pleasure, her lips tingling my neck.

"Yes." I heard her speak into my skin, so matter of fact, as if my moans had been instructions. Did she ever know how unintentionally funny she could be. Her hand went from my breast to my trousers. I shivered as she yanked down my zipper, loud, fast, her hand disappeared into the front of my trousers.

"Ahhhh Maur..." My lips found hers as we kissed, well she kissed me and I let her, finding it hard to return kisses as I felt her fingers dip under my panties and stroke over my wet pussy, so fucking gentle and slow. Her kisses got deeper, her tongue filled my mouth, my own mouth slack as I enjoyed her taste. I was expecting her to enter me straight away and fuck me hard and fast but once she had me pinned there, at her mercy she had slowed down somewhat. Her fingers playing down my inner thighs coated with my own wetness, back up to feel and push over my panties. The material moving against me caused a fucking awesome sensation, making me want her inside me even more, if that was at all possible. My hips rose, grinding into her palm, hand, her fingers. "Fuck, ah... inside... fucking need you inside."

Maura dropped to her knees, pulling my trousers down my hips, spreading my legs so they stayed on, tight at my lower thighs. She rubbed her palm up under my pussy, the material stuck to me, soaking. She smiled up at me, so fucking satisfied with herself. Fuck those dimples. My hands came down to her head, fingers deep in her hair as she pushed my panties to one side, her head too and licked me where I needed her most. Slow. So fucking long and slow broad strokes of her tongue, then she let the material settle back over my soaking flesh. She smiled up at me again, fucking cute and sexy at the same time and God fucking damn those dimples. I just wanted to bite her cheeks. I pushed at her head, murmuring her name. I wanted her nose pushed up at my clit as her tongue worked inside me, and just as I thought it, she pushed the soaking material to the side and did just that, I came quickly, my fingers twisted in her hair.

She rose off her knees, standing sort of cockily in front of me, as I slumped against the door. Her mouth, her nose glistened with my wetness, as she licked her lips, moaning at my taste. "Mmmmmm Jane... you taste. So. Fucking. Good." My hands gripped the door behind me, to keep me up on my shaky knees. She turned and sauntered away, and then she was gone, her own jacket hanging off the back of the couch, as she unzipped her trousers, they fell to the floor as she walked up the stairs towards her bathroom. I watched her, amazed. Panting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you coming or not?!" She turned around, bending down to see me still at the door, and shouted down the stairs as her fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt. Fuck! What a view of her breasts, then she turned and I was met by an amazing view of her mouth watering peachy ass. Oh fuck I wanted to bite it so much. I lingered watching her walk up a few stairs more until she turned again, her shirt now open. I could practically already feel her breasts in my hands just by looking at them. "Jane?!"

"I'll think about it..." I smiled a little, my head cocked to the side watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, I licked my lips, teasing.

"Jane!" I ignored my name, letting my eyes wander up and down her body until I met her eyes. "Get up these stairs." She spoke forcefully slow, but in her eyes I saw desire. "Now."

"Well... I suppose-" I pushed myself off the door, kicking off my trousers and panties.

"Jane!"

I followed her languidly, unbuttoning my shirt, letting it fall on the stairs, next came my bra tossed another step or two up the stairs.

"Jane! Will you hurry up!" I heard her voice from the bathroom. I smiled at how impatient she was, I felt the same but was enjoying how passionate she was too much to give in to her that fast.

I watched her naked form from where I clung onto the door frame, every curve with the water splashing, dripping down, and cascading from her, over her.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me? Or are you going to come in here and fuck me?" I bit my lip and whimpered, her eyes locked with mine. She smiled, satisfied that her swearing made me so fucking randy. She knew that it did, and used it to get her point across to me. I walked slowly towards her.

She reached out and took my hand and I stepped in after her. She quickly pinned me to the cold tiles, she kissed me, her tongue rapidly exploring my mouth making me gasp for breath. She took one of my hands and brought it straight to her pussy. I smiled but I didn't want to be done with her that quick. I took my hand away but she tried to put it back. Fuck it was hard to not push my fingers into her.

"What's with you tonight?" I pushed her wet hair back and kissed the exposed skin on her neck, her ears.

"I have not seen you all day." She said so matter of fact, her hands gripped my sides, running up and down, switching us so she was against the tiles.

"Aaaand?" I dragged out as I licked back down her neck where I had just been kissing, playing dumb, because I felt the same. I hadn't seen her all day. God fucking damn I needed her and God fucking damn I wanted to hear how much she needed me.

"And? And I have not seen you all day." I faked with big eyes and the dumbest look I could muster that I still didn't understand why she was so fucking horny. It was hard to fake, but I think she played along nicely. "I could not stop playing over scenarios where you would come down to my office for an arbitrary reason and we would end up making love there in my office." I ran my fingers up her inner thighs. Slow. She moaned. Her hands kneaded my breasts, my nipples hard under her touch.

"Maur..." She whimpered in response. "We've done that." She giggled and hummed contently, her hands moved up to my face, cupping it as we kissed hard and fast. Her hands wandered down my shoulders, up and down my spine, pulling me into her. She kissed my shoulder. Her teeth scraping my skin, a bite. Fuck that felt good, I pushed my body into her hard, hearing her skin against the tiles.

"But you never came down to my office today, and I can hardly turn up at your desk and expect to make love to you there... not that I have not thought about that often." She whispered intimately in my ear, nibbling and sucking in between words.

"Really? On my desk?" I gasped, my hand cupping her pussy, feeling how hot she was there, how hot she was for me, but I didn't want to fuck her yet.

"Oh yes." She kissed my neck, biting, until I captured her mouth with my own. My tongue moved slowly, I felt hers pushing to move faster but I continued with my pace, my hair dripping wet down my back. I moaned into the kiss, breaking our lips apart.

"Do you think about it every time you actually come up stairs, and sit at my desk for no reason?"

"Yes." She smiled; her dimples making my knees feel weak. I dipped a finger up in between her folds finding her hot, wet, and hearing her gasp. "God yes every time."

"...Me too." I took my finger away and she pouted in her special way.

"You do?" My eyes locked with hers, a smile dancing in her eyes, twinkling.

"Fuck yeah, you perch yourself on the edge of my desk, your fucking perfect legs crossed, dangling off my desk right in front of my eyes, on fucking purpose I bet," She smiled, somehow so fucking innocently "... and I just wanna spread them." I spread her legs with my feet, and started kissing down the centre of her body. I looked up. "And I would sink to my knees, and make you cum right there in the office."

"Ohhhhh," She twisted her fingers into my wet hair, holding me close to her pussy. I closed my eyes, the water dripping down onto my face, fuller drops from her breasts dripped onto me. My hands wandered up her legs, holding her back against the tiles. "Please Jane... now." Her hips rose off the tiles. I kissed back up her torso, licking the dripping hot water as I took my time. I sucked as much of one of her breasts into my mouth, flicking my tongue over her nipple slowly. I kissed over to the other breast and repeated my actions, taking the other in my hand.

"Jane..." She gasped my name. "Ahhhhh that feels..." Her hips rose and fell into my own. "FuhhhhhJaaaaa"

"Turn around." I took her arms as she turned to face the now steamy tiles. I placed them high over her head as she stood with her legs spread ready for me. She rose her ass off the tiles, to give me room. I didn't need it, as I sank to my knees, taking her ass in my hands and squeezed. "Keep your hands on the tiles." I kissed, long wet trailing my tongue kisses all over her ass. I slid my hand down her back, holding onto her hips as I kissed closer to her centre.

"Ahhhh Jane, fuck me." I bit her hard on the ass, driven on by her pleading. I smiled, seeing a few red marks. "Fuck!" I licked where I had just bitten, her use of profanity was not going to make me do what she wanted. "Please I need you inside me." I bit her again, lower then flicked my tongue over the red marks already appearing on her ass and then kissed her there, long and languid, enjoying the taste of her skin on my lips and tongue. She pushed her ass out into my kiss, spreading her legs more. "Fuck me. Now." I licked her all the way into her centre, tongue circling around her ass, moving so I could dip my tongue into her pussy. Her juices flowed onto my tongue, I felt her twitch and she pushed my head away turning around to face me.

"Turn back around." I looked up at her, her eyes dark and she shook her head. "Turn back around and place your hands up on the tiles." She draped a leg over my shoulder, still shaking her head, a tight dimpled smile playing on her face, and pulled me by my hair, sharply, until my face, my nose was rubbing her pussy.

"Jane." I smiled hearing her voice trying to remain calm as I licked once up her wet folds. "Fu..." Her breathing came out jittered, her hand moved off my head, her fingers playing at my shoulders. I pulled my head away, and looked up at her, "fucking fuck me." With those words I couldn't take it anymore and buried my head in her pussy, my tongue deep and soon added a finger, then another as I sucked on her clit. My other hand squeezed and kneaded and spread her ass cheeks, squeezed and kneaded her thighs and lightly played a digit at her ass. I stroked, feeling her relax under my hands, my mouth and tongue, feeling her relax with the water running down on us.

I heard one of her hands slap onto the tiles loudly, the other returned to my head, twisting, sharp, hard, pulling, pushing. Fuck it felt so good, driving my slow tongue to speed up, and plunge deep into her as I removed my fingers. I trailed them slowly down her leg, feeling the muscles in it twitch. I brought my hand back up and pushed at her stomach, it spasmed under my touch, pushing her back, her ass onto me. I entered her ass only an inch, so tight and felt her fingers graze, dig into my head. Her other leg wrapped around me pulling me, digging awkwardly into my back. A pain that felt so good with the water running over us.

"Fucking fuck!" Her ass pushed down onto me, sliding me in more. "Juh AH! Jane shit fuck that feels soooo good." My own pussy clenched, sending me almost into orgasm just by her words, wanting her fingers deep in me. I curled my finger and replaced my tongue with my other hand once more. I pushed two fingers into her, sliding in and out slow, letting her hips take control of the speed, and she sped up fast.

I bent my head back to see her above me, moving to her own rhythm, moving with me deep inside her pussy and ass, watching the features on her face as she rode me with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Maur... I wanna see you cum for me."

"Oh fu...fu.. I can... I can not..."

"Please Maurrr... I want you to cum..." I licked and sucked her clit, her moans and panting of my name filling my ears. "Cum for me Maurrrr..." Her leg over my shoulder slipped back onto the tiles on the floor as she pushed my head away but sped up her hips, calling out my name. She shook, I looked up, watching her orgasm until all that was holding her up was my hands, my fingers in her. I pulled out slowly, standing up and catching her in my arms. She twitched, my own body spasmed in response to the feeling of our bodies, soaking, pressed at length up against each other. Her head slumped onto my shoulder, where she weakly nibbled, and kissed me, humming happily into my skin.


End file.
